Avengers Zombie Chaos
by GreyKing46
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone! Five years in the future everything is alright for the Amazing Spider-Man and the rest of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. However one day a madman experiments lead to the spread of a deadly disease. Can they save everyone? Peter Parker (Spider-Man) /Laura Kinny (X23/the All-New Wolverine)
1. Birth of a Pluage

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or anyone else who appears in this story

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Welcome my ghosts and ghouls, to a Halloween horror show! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *starts coughing* Oh god, that kills your throat.  
Damn  
Okay, okay. Back on track

This year for a special spooky treat, here is a new story!  
In this story, taking place five years in the future, Spider-Man and the Avengers have to deal with a viral infection of the zombie variety. And this will not be going the same way as Marvel Zombie's

Also, ignore the opening italic bit if you want. It is something Ghost and I do for fun and to tie together our stories.

 **Here is an Author's Note from Ghost:**

Happy All Hallows Eve, everyone! Well, it's that time of year again for our yearly holiday story. The tradition started over on my profile and now it's continuing on Grey's! *thumbs up*. We're going a bit old-school with this idea, a zombie flick inspired story. As well as re-including an old favourite of ours from past stories. But right now, sit back, relax, enjoy the story and I'm going to listen to some Danny Elfman. *chuckle*

* * *

 **Marvel: Zombie Chaos**

 **Chapter 1: Birth of a Plague  
**

* * *

 _It was that time of year again, the time of tricks and treats. Inside of a cinema corridor, we see four people dressed in Halloween costumes. One was a brown haired and brown eyed man wearing a light blue hoodie, a black shirt underneath, grey jeans and a red and black plaid jacket around his waist. The second man was black haired with grey eyes, wearing a brown jacket over a striped black and white shirt, a white scarf, and blue trousers, red and blue sneakers._

 _"Well, I think it's safe to assume we won first place." The first man spoke with a smile._

 _"Yeah." The second nodded, looking around "Where are the girls?"_

 _"Hmm? Oh, I think they're in the bathroom, Grey." The first responded, giving the first man's name. "It's a good thing these costumes are easier to take on and off."_

 _"Unlike that Arkham Knight costume from last time, Ghost." A woman's voice spoke, it was a blonde haired woman with horn curls, blue eyes, wearing a black shirt with white and black striped sleeves, a blue denim vest and skirt, black stockings and brown boots._

 _"I learned from last time. Okay?" Ghost groaned, remembering the pain of that costume and how Grey ridiculed him about it._

 _Grey, the other guy, laughed while tapoing the toe of his red shoe agaisnt the floor gently "That was funny."_

 _"I didn't." Ghost frowned._

 _"What're you guys on about?" A second voice responded, a second blonde girl wearing a different costume._

 _"Cat and Grey are being mean to me." Ghost frowned._

 _The second woman walked forward dressed in flowing grey cloths. A grey tattered shirt, a long sleeve grey jacket, grey near white stockings with tears in them and a knee length grey skirt. Her hails and lips where painted black, her skin highly pale from make up and some other make up accents to make her look thinner "Come on, I think we've got a spoopy story to get to." The ghostly woman spoke with a light hearted and whimsical voice_

 _"Ooh! Sweet. I hope it's a good one, Luna." 'Cat' responded_

 _"Hey, why not this one?" Ghost pointed to a door with a zombie-faced door knocker._

 _"Let's go." Grey nodded. The four headed inside and began to sit down, Ghost grabbed the information sheet from the door and looked it over "So, what's up?" Grey asked as he sat down_

 _"Well, it's a zombie story in the Marvel Universe. And before you say it, it's NOT 'Marvel Zombies'. It's technically zombies starting in Manhattan and spreading out to New York." Ghost explained. "OOH! SpideyXLaura!"_

 _"Did you know she was recently revealed to be a lesbian? Or at least she would be if her creator was still writing her." Grey said casually_

 _"...You DID mention that, so yeah." Ghost nodded slowly as he put the chart back. "Guess our OTP is 'N.O.P.E.'." He sighed_

 _"Her CREATOR said that. Marvel has not been going that way." Grey assured_

 _"Hmm. I guess." Ghost sighed and walked off. "Anyone want a drink?"_

 _"Sure." Each responded_

 _"Brains..." A weak voice echoed from the corner of the room, the four turning around in shock_  
 _The cinema doors had slammed shut, hordes of zombies standing in the darkness_

 _"Oh... Poo." Luna pouted_

 _"You guys enjoy the story." Grey said to the readers as he attaches a black buckle to his waist, the buckle having a red handled crank on the right side, with Ghost doing the same "We need to deal with this."_

 _"So enjoy. Ready?" Ghost asked Grey, holding up an orange knuckle duster_

 _ **BOTTLE BURN!  
CROSS_Z MAGMA!**_

 _"Ready." He responded and nodded, holding up a yellow and blue block_

 _ **GREAT! ALL YAY!  
GENIUS!**_

 _The two began to turn the cranks of their belts, the zombie's walking closer_

 _ **ARE YOU READY!?**_

 _ **"HENSHIN!"** The two proclaimed and raced at the zombie horde._

* * *

*In the Story*

New York, a place normally filled with heroes  
A not perfect but excepts an place... The sky was red, streets filled with blood as monsters walked the street

One man leaned against a wall, tears in his red and blue costume, as he tried to regain his breath.  
Oh how he wished he could go back three days ago, it was so much better then. That was the thought in his mind as he jumped down, diving into a hoard of monsters

While the ticking hands of a clock can be turned back, time can not. This hero knew this.  
However we can at least take a look back, casting our view of time back three days to see how this all began

It was a bright Sunday morning as the sun rose above New York, two figures curled up in bed together in a very expensive looking apartment "Hmm~." A black haired woman mumbled contently as she snuggled up to a brown-haired man.

 **CLICK**

And on the side, the radio played soft rock music, filling the apartment.  
"Ah...Peter. The alarm." The woman mumbled, snuggling close.

"I-I got it." The now named 'Peter' grumbled gently and turned the radio off. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She mumbled and sat up slowly, the sun illuminating her

"Breakfast?" Peter offered as he got up.

"Sounds good. But no toast today." The woman answered

"Sure." Peter rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. "Coffee, Laura?"

"Always." Laura nodded. Laura was a woman with long black hair and sparkling green eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and VERY muscular but still as curved and feminine as you'd want. Overall she looked like she played lots of sports or worked out a lot. She had a nice ass and a large C-Cup chest. She got up slowly, her hair flowing over her shoulder and one of her eyes seductively

"I hate to see you go, but I LOVE to see you leave." Peter smirked playfully as he got out of bed.

"Same." She smirked and kissed him, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom

Peter chuckled and headed to the kitchen, putting the kettle on and turned on the TV.

 _"Good morning, New York. It's a BEAUTIFUL day today, a reasonable 25 degrees, the sun is shining and it's all ripe for sunbathing in Central Park or the beach." The newscaster spoke cheerfully._

Peter got out the milk and cereal, ready for both of their day. His brown hair waved in the slight wind from his open window. Peter Parker's life had been amazing the last few years. He founded his own company, fell in love with Laura, kept on a good up and up. His own company, Parker Industries, was the latest in computing and medical breakthroughs. While he was not AS big as the other companies like Stark Industries, he was basically on the same level. He and Laura had teamed up a few times after Logan has passed down the title of Wolverine to her. He had all but retired, the new head master of Xavier school and married to Jean Grey with a wonderful daughter called Kate.  
Anyway, Laura had taken up the roll and had a new feel of freedom to her life in doing so

Peter heard the click of the kettle stop and the rumbling of the water cease, pouring two cups of coffee, he waited for his girlfriend to exit the bathroom.

Their first team up had been... Eventful.  
The two stumbled across the same plot by the Hand and Laura tried to push him away, to prove she could do this by herself as she saw Peter there as Logan sending a 'babysitter' to look after her  
Peter had stumbled across the events as the Hand had sent an assassin after a local politician.  
Neither remembered what their plot had been, partially because they spent most of the time arguing because Laura was being stubborn. It was...A sight. For the both of them.  
True, they managed to foil The Hand's plot, but it sparked something between the two.  
They did part on good terms, however, as Peter assured her she didn't have to try and copy Logan. She was a hero as she was. This lead to more team ups in the future, Laura able to work out his identity rather easily once she met Peter out of costume. And thanks to that they began to met up out of costume whenever they had the chance

And three months later, when Peter's company got off the ground, the two moved in together and had LOTS of time together. And that was where they made their relationship official.  
Time skip two years later and there are the results

"Coffee?" Peter handed the mug over.

"Thank you." Laura took the mug, wearing only a towel around her chest.

"A bit over dressed this morning?" He joked, kissing along her shoulder as she turned her back to him in an attempt to change the channel

"Really? Why don't you help me out of it?" She moaned, as she changed the channel to something else "Or at least that's what I'd say, if we didn't have an Avengers meeting soon."

"Yes, at 10." Peter nodded and kissed her neck "It's half 8. We have time."

"Hmm~, I like the way you think, Peter." Laura moaned, grinding against his waist.

"I do my best." Peter joked and seductively caressed Laura "Your bring out the best in me."

"So. An hour and a half?" Laura asked

"An hour and a half." Peter smiled and lifted her to bed

* * *

*In New York*

We go to a cold, dark laboratory where a scientist was working on a project, examining it carefully in his microscope. The man was balding a bit, his eyes grey. He wore black pants and a fancy shirt with a long white lab coat "Hmm, this reaction is good." The scientist spoke with an insane glee while looking at his creation, a sickening bubbling green liquid that hissed and popped. He backed up slowly and turned to his findings on his computer and typed away...and there was a 100% on the screen. "I-I did it. I DID IT!" He cheered as he held the concoction into the air "I DID IT! The virus is created! With this-with this!" The scientist laughed almost maniacally.

In the background a red skinned figure grinned. He flicked his fingers, smoke filling the room

"W... what?!" he gasped and coughed, feeling the room spinning... and then screamed. He stumbled back, waving his arms at the imaginary monsters he saw... and fell out of the window, his experiment smashing next to him

* * *

*Elsewhere, Avengers tower*

Inside the tower were a group of heroes, the latest team of Avengers, and all of them were waiting on their leader turning up. The Avengers currently consisted of 10 members, although they where waiting for two more

"So where is Spider-Man and Wolverine?" Thor asked, being a little impatient.

"You can guess. Those two moved in together, remember?" Jessica Jones answered

"That was two years ago Hun." Luke Cage, her husband, chuckled

"They still act as though they are newly weds." The newest Black Panther grumbled, the child of T'challa and Storm known as T'roca and a teenager

"And it's kinda adorable." Carol teased gently.

"Sorry, we're late." Peter's voice apologized as he and Laura walked in the meeting room in costume. Peter had a new, sleeker suit. It was the same colour scheme he always had: a red upper torso, gloves and boots, a red spider on his back; blue trousers with a blue back background, and a black spider on his chest with a glowing blue edge to it.

"Showing off a little, Spidey?" Luke Cage asked with a grin

"What? It's new tech." He shrugged and sat down, Laura sitting next to him in her costume

Laura's costume was mainly a dark blue, nearly black costume with a yellow eye mask, a blue belt with a red 'X' on the buckle, dark blue gloves with silver knuckle openings between her first and second knuckles and her third and fourth knuckles.

Peter's place was at the 'top of the table', where the leaders sat "So, what did we miss?" Peter asked

"Not much, we only just got here." Captain America answered. He was the forth Captain America, after Steve became president of the US. No one knew who he was, as he was always clad in armour themed after the classic Captain America suit with a visor and helmet covering all of his face

"Waiting for you mainly." Jessica mumbled

"Ah, sorry guys." Laura apologised.

"What's first on the agenda?" Asked Nadia Van Dyne-Pym-Stark...Yes. She REALLY has that last name. It's a nightmare writing it out for other people, she found it fun

So the group went into their meeting, talking and working on training sessions, keeping tabs on villains and even catching up on stuff. They finished by talking about their towers security and new equipment that was incoming

"Ah, looks like Parker Industry's latest tech." Carol smirked, seeing Peter's gifts to the group.

"Yep. Just some new tools for the job." Peter nodded

"What do we have?" Jessica asked as each opened the cases to see new gear. Inside where the latest communicators and hacking equipment, individual tech to help each individual member in their lives as both civilians and heroes as well as other small items

"Wow, this looks expensive." Carol chuckled as she took out a PDA.

"Yeah, kinda is. But it's more capable AND secure than one of those flat screen phones you got." Laura joked

"... I broke that last week." She flinched

Jessica, Luke, Laura and Peter chuckled at Carol's misfortune. "Alright, alright. I think this meeting is over." Captain America spoke

"Yes." Peter nodded "Our next meeting will be on..."

 **EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!**

"KAREN, what's going on?" Peter asked the A.I. of the tower and the alarms turned off

 _"Boss, trouble near Central park."_ A female voice echoed through the building, a holographic screen appearing out of nowhere and showing a chilling scene

"Nasty." Quicksilver flinched

"Oh my god." Jessica gasped in shock, T'roca throwing up

"Sweet Christmas." Luke added as he held Jessica's hand

"What the HELL is that?" Captain America added

"It-It looks like a bad B zombie film scene." Carol groaned

 _"Yes, but this is ACTUALLY happening."_ KAREN answered

"KAREN. Rewind to how this started." Peter frowned

 _"Of course."_ KAREN responded and rewound the live footage to a few hours ago. The group grew silent, watching in slight fear. It started as a stumbling man seemed to be groaning, this looked to be patient zero. But people tried to help him, trying to help him get food or water...but the unusual thing was, no-one got bitten before they all began to become sick. One after another, people were getting worse and then suddenly they had began to attack others

"Oh god." Laura flinched

"URP! BLAHH!" T'roca groaned and threw up again

"Gross." Johnny Storm quipped

"What do we do?" Nadia mumbled

"We need to help people." Peter frowned "No one is being bitten meaning the virus is either magic in nature, airborne or spread through touch. I want every member of the team wearing their outer space or deep sea suits, full body covering and fully functioning rebreathers, helping people."

"Understood." Nadia nodded and pressed a button, bringing out the deep-sea suits and other costumes that covered ell of their bodies  
They had to hurry

"Okay, who's going where; cause I don't want to go in blind." Luke spoke

"We'll each take a section of New York." Peter answered. "No-one goes alone." He looked at everyone with a serious eye "We are a team. We can do this."

"Ai, friend Spider-Man." Thor nodded

"And I'VE seen enough monster films to know the black-dude dies first." Luke added

"I'll break faces before that happens." Jessica answered, protecting her husband.

"Nadia, try to gather DNA samples. But don't put yourself in any risk." Peter warned and instructed as he put his armour on "Thor, Panther, QuickSilver, Johnny, you take the left side of the city. The rest of us will handle the right. Now let's head out Avengers! We've got people to save!"

The team nodded and headed out of the tower, going to save New York as best as they can and get as many people out. They faced out of the tower. Some on cars/bikes, Peter swinging and some flying

"Thanks for letting me drive the Spider-Buggy." Laura spoke through her headset

"Hey, no problem. besides, I can get around quicker like this." Peter responded as he swung past a few buildings "Plus I gave the thing some upgrades!"

"You didn't add MORE cupholders, did you?" Laura asked as she used the buggy's webbing to travel through the city

"... no..." Peter laughed lightly

"I'll check this when we save New York, Web-Head." Laura answered as she cut the link with a cheeky, snarky tone

"Why do I feel like I'm sleeping on the coach tonight." He laughed a bit. Peter landed on the side of the building, and the chaos was already spreading, people breaking into buildings and cars, trying to leave New York. But the sheer number of people, zombies and parked cars was making it difficult for people to leave. His masks lenses glowed, information appearing all over them 'Oh boy, this is difficult. All these people are looting and going crazy.' Peter thought sadly to himself as he jumped down  
First step? Holding back these zombies. The ones attacking people  
Soon, he began to web the ones attacking people, webbing them to the walls and the floor, hoping that would keep them down. They where clearly mindless, almost like random movie monsters "Hey! No grabbies!" Spidey quipped. "Everyone! Stop looting and follow me!" Peter called out. He looked around, his computer continuing its job

 **"Peter, there are currently 9,014 'zombies' currently in New York. It's slowly gathering more."** KAREN spoke in worry

"Already?!" He gasped

 **"Due to the mass confusion and condensed population of New York, a LOT of people have come into contact with the infected."** KAREN answered **"Plus we still do not know how this spreads."**

"True, but the footage." Peter answered, webbing up and refilling the cartridges. The people began to leave the crashed stores, people tried to push past, and get away; taking any route they could.

Unknown to them, there was a young girl trying to get up and out of the way from the mobs. It was a dirty brown-haired girl, wearing faded greying clothes that looked a few sizes too large for her, she looked to be about 13. She was hidden in an alley, watching the terrified masses 'Oh, oh god.' She thought and tried to get away, reaching up to a fire escape ladder. She climbed as fast as she could, seeing people getting eaten or have their flesh melt off. She felt sick to her stomach, she had to get out of there. Just to be safe and find something or someone to help.  
She had to run, like she had for her entire life. She climbed up the fire escape, dodging windows and tried to get over the next building over. She was panting heavily, this stress was getting to her.

The little match girl had to survive

* * *

*Time skip, with Laura and Nadia*

"How's it going on your end, Wasp?" Laura asked through her communications

"We've gotten at LEAST 2,500 people out of New York, they're being quarantined as efficiently as possible, but we're overflowing here. How about you?" Nadia responded

"Still in the thick of it." Laura answered "You got a sample yet?"

"Yes, we've got a sample. People have been quarantined for their safety and because of this virus. So we have plenty of time to get a chance to work on an anti-serum." Nadia answered

Laura nodded as she parked the SpiderMobile, noticing something

It was a family

The family were huddled together, their skin looked paler and they looked weaker. She frowned, getting closer

 **THUD, THUD, THUD!**

Laura frowned as she saw their door getting knocked in heavily. She saw the parents skin slowly seeming to just... Pull itself apart 'Oh god. They never show THIS in the movies.' She frowned and tried to think of what would happen next. She pressed a button in her mask, recording. She'd step in, but this could be useful

The family began to change before Laura's sight, seeing the people change into zombies as the doors broke in but even as they physically looked like monsters, the parents charged at their intruders and stood protectively in front of their children

'The virus doesn't affect the mind immediately. That means they can be saved.' Laura thought 'At least I hope.'

 _"Laura, what's your status?"_ Nadia asked as she sounded over-rushed

"I huh? I'm fine." She blinked, snapped from her thoughts as she saw the zombie fight

 _"Good, cause we're containing the infected to Times Square. We might need someone to get others out who're trapped."_ Nadia answered

"Okay, on my way."  
As Laura left the family in the room, she felt hurt. A family was just left to their own devices. She held back tears, wishing she could have done more as she remembered crying into her mothers bloody corpse 'Damn it all.' She thought

* * *

*Back with Peter*

Peter was back at the tower, sitting down in deep thought 'This virus. Spread by contact? Air? And the people infected. How can we stop this?' Peter thought. He had to wait for everyone to come back, they had to work this out 'While I'm sitting here, I guess I could check the Web-Wear and see their vitals.' Peter thought. He pressed a few buttons, holographic screens appearing. On the holographic screens, it was divided showing the vitals of people who were still 'human' and those who were infected. "Right, let's break this down."

Peter, with the help of KAREN, began work on the scans. KAREN doing double work as she was instructing with the others. Which was nothing hard for her advanced computing

 **"Peter, everyone is converging here. They've handled the main bulk of the saved people and blocked off the roads out of New York."** KAREN answered. **"They've stopped the spread to only New York."**

"Good." He sighed

* * *

*? ? ?*

In the shadows of New York, or somewhere MUCH darker. We follow dark tunnels and then burning bright of red.

We entered... Hell itself

Amidst the screams of the tortured and damned, stood a being, smiling to himself as his work tore New York apart.

Mephisto

"Well done, my pawns. Bring that place to its knees. That place full of 'hope'." Mephisto smiled darkly, his gnarled toothy grin revelling in his plan "Bring me... My prize!" He began to laugh, seeing through an orb and saw a certain red and blue clad hero.

* * *

*with the Avengers*

"So that's it. We've managed to get many of the people out. Well, those who weren't infected." Captain America answered, the team handling the right side of the city having gathered

"As far as we know." Laura said, pressing a button on her mask "KAREN, you mind?"

 **"Of course, Laura."** KAREN responded as holoscreens showing the videos she had recorded played

The Avengers looked on as they saw the footage, feeling disgusted and shocked but one video caught their attention  
A person had touched someone who had been infected and they followed him, seeing how over two hours his skin decayed and yet he kept his mind

"And that's where I had to leave. But I left a Tracer on it." Laura explained

"Good work, Wolverine." Power Man answered.

"So it seems we've got a two-hour window before they start decaying." Jessica Jones answered

"... There." Peter said, pointing at near th start of the video "Skin on skin contact. The guys friends where not infected but he was. The only thing they did differently was that he touched that infected woman."

"So that's what we've got to stop." Captain America answered. "But we can't put EVERYONE in a suit like these."

The team frowned, Nadia looking at the sample in her hand

"How did you get that?" Carol asked

"One of them tried to grab me. But I managed to graft a piece of this for analysis." Nadia answered. "My suit isn't compromised, I used my abilities to dodge it."  
In the small test tube was a shred of skin

"Can you begin analysis?" Peter asked

"I can. I just need a sterile environment." Nadia answered

"Have you tried Killgrave's pants?" Jessica asked, getting one over her dead villain.

"Use the lab." Peter nodded, everyone ignoring Jessica's quip

"Thank you, Peter." Nadia answered, taking the sample with her.

"So what do we do now? Separate the people who HAVE turned to those who might be saved?" Luke asked

"... I'm not sure." Peter sighed


	2. The Pandemic Spreads

**justafan** : Well we are going to go for a slightly better ending, at least we hope.

 **CRUDEN** : No, not Marvel Zombies. Yes it is a zombie story set in the Marvel universe. That does NOT make it Marvel Zombies.

 **Howlstone16** : Yes, we love that pairing as well.

Here are reviews answered by Ghost

 **Howlstone16** : Yeah, maybe. But this is why they're our OTP.

 **CRUDEN** : Actually no. It's not 'Marvel Zombies', it's a different premise. It's the Marvel Universe, but new different zombies.

 **justafan** : Well, we've got AN ending.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or anyone else who appears in this story

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Yo everyone *waves*

Okay, time for the next chapter. The zombie situation is going to get worse, can our heroes deal with this?

* * *

 **Marvel: Zombie Chaos**

 **Chapter 2: The Pandemic Spreads  
**

* * *

Down in New York, the situation was slowly getting under control. More 'infected' that there were, the less people were getting eaten. And those that were surviving were holed up in houses, cars or the underground but the streets where still in chaos. People were pushing or at least avoiding each other, trying not to come into contact with any infected. Paranoia ran rampant.  
Some who were brave enough to get through were either quick or foolish. Trying to get whatever to defend themselves.

Stores and cars crashed and wrecked, some cars were even stacked on top of another due to the wreckage.

The homeless girl from the top of the building was looking down at the streets below. Sure she was safe up there, but for how long? No food or water, hoards of monsters down in the streets...She needed to get to a secure location. A bank. A store...  
"F.E.A.S.T. I can probably get to F.E.A.S.T.!" She thought to herself.  
She had used to stay there for weeks at a time but she never liked to stay for too long, feeling like she was taking advantage "There should be one around here. Or just a couple blocks away." She thought to herself. She looked at the gaps between the building she was on and the next. "Can't jump that." She frowned. "Only way is down, I guess." She frowned. She gently grasped the ladder, her small feet shakily getting on the struts 'Okay. Keep quiet.' She thought carefully lowering herself down. But with the threat of death below her, she needed stealth. 'Do. Do what Spider-Man does. Be brave.' She told herself as she took each step down, almost freezing up with each one.

 **Step, CLINK**

 **Step, CLINK**

 **Step, CLINK**

Her feet were being muffled by the sounds of car alarms and screams, but she thought she was treading on a land mine with each step.  
This was Leah, a girl who had been homeless for a long time. She had almost given up hope a few times but she had always been enamored by the sights and stories of the cities best hero

That hero? Spider-Man.

He gave the city hope, it gave HER hope. There were times she would see him swing by her alley either taking a picture or fighting a villain.

There were some days she would find herself cold and alone, but lo and behold whenever she saw Spider-Man, she felt warm and safe. She would even see him go to F.E.A.S.T. at times, helping out some of the homeless people. The hero of the people. Three times she was there she'd see him. And each time she held onto it close for hope.

 **Clunk.**

Leah immediately looked down, her feet had reached the roof of a dumpster, looks like someone had propped it up or pushed it in the way of something. She didn't see anyone in the alley, but there was a LOT of stuff in the open streets, Leah headed down the alleyway using her smallish stature to her advantage as she went through. As a homeless person, she was used to being ignored; but right now? It seemed to be a benefit.

For once, she was grateful for it

'The F.E.A.S.T. Center should be close. Maybe two blocks over?' She thought, using the cars and shadows as cover. The infected groaned and thudded against buildings and each other, trying to get into buildings or to get survivors. Leah took a left, going through the back alleys; making sure she didn't hit any dumpsters for any unwanted sound, quiet as a mouse

 **Step, step, step.**

She held her hand against the walls of buildings to make sure she wasn't ambushed.

"Urrrrghhh." A voice groaned, from around the corner, Leah tucked herself behind the alleyway. She was worried if she would get out of this...but an empty tin can by her foot could make a good diversion. Grabbing it she threw it in the opposite direction, making the infected follow and give her an opening.

She ran

Leah bolted, straight ahead and aimed for the center. She HAD to get safe.

* * *

*With Spider-Man*

Peter was looking at the sky, seeing the setting sun. It seemed like he was standing above a field of red flowers, or a living graveyard. He sighed, his head in his hands "It's not good, is it?" Laura asked as she saw him. sitting next to him

"No." He shook his head "We've got to find who did this and stop this before the world's turned into a horror flick."

"Can we talk?" Laura asked, sounding a bit more serious.

"We're talking now...Oh. THAT talk." Peter responded, before realising what she meant.

She nodded, sitting next to him and gently holding his hand "I know it's a bad time but... Whenever we plan to have this talk, something always comes up. So I'm just forcing it now."

"Yeah. My work. Your work. THIS. Just...Say what needs to be said, Laura." Peter agreed, wanting her to speak.

"I love you." She said seriously "Peter Parker I love you. I want to have a family with you. But we both know that won't work."

Peter held her hand, squeezing it gently. "I want that too, Laura. And I know, it's been difficult. But, there are other ways we can be a family." He looked at her kindly.

"Peter. I can't have children." She stated simply, both knowing this but she was bringing the fact up as it was their big problem

Peter frowned and looked to the ground, still holding her hand "Yeah, you're healing factor." He nodded

"It just. I really, REALLY wanted us to BE a family." Laura teared up

"I know." He nodded, kissing her softly. The two remained up there, above the carnage. Feeling their own world go at a stand still. "Wh-What if we adopt?" Peter wondered

"Adopt?" She asked, looking into his eyes

"There are...DOZENS of kids without parents. We WANT children and...I-I dunno. Maybe we could look into it." Peter answered

"Yeah." She smiled gently, holding him close "Why are you so smart?" She smiled softly

"Because I'm a science major." He joked softly

 **BEEP BOOP**

 **"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Nadia has come across something in the lab."** KAREN spoke respectfully, giving a small alarm to them both.

"Okay, we're going in KAREN." Peter sighed as the two broke their hug

"It was good of KAREN to give us a warning." Laura answered

Peter nodded, putting his mask back on. The two headed down to the lab, Nadia was walking out as she had just been sterilized. "Good, you got the message." Nadia spoke kindly.

"Kinda had to." Laura answered

"So what's the news?" Peter asked

"Well, first off, we discovered there is no cure." She sighed "At least none we can make and distribute fast enough, by then everyone would have hit stage 3 and it is completely irreversible at that point."

"Damn it." Peter frowned. "And I'm guessing antibiotics and natural immensities are right out."

"Obviously." Nadia nodded sadly "Give us a few weeks and we can make a vaccine, stop anyone from being infected, but we don't have that time."

"Then all we can do is quarantine the people and help out as much as possible." Laura frowned

"Exactly." Nadia answered

"Are there any people left in the city still unaffected? They might be trapped." Peter spoke

"It's possible, but I can't be sure." Nadia answered. "I've not been keeping track on THAT aspect."

"How does the infection work?" Jessica asked

"It is a surface level virus that, when on contact, causes a form of necrosis; slowly corroding the body from the outside in, with the brain being affected last." Nadia listed off. "Stage one: initial infection and skin decay. Stage two: muscle atrophy and gradual loss of vocal functions. And then Stage three: complete infection, as it infects the brain and is permanent."

"And all that happens within two hours." Jessica frowned

"Exactly. It's fast acting for such a complicated virus." Nadia answered "Well the time between initial infection and brain shut down is more like five hours but you get the point."

"Damn it all." Laura frowned. She crossed her arms, biting her lip

"We have to do what we can then." Carol answered

"Where's Luke?" Jessica asked suddenly

"...Shit!" The group shouted

 **"Luke is currently downtown."** KAREN answered **"He was heading to the Heroes for Hire location, to see if Iron Fist and the others had stayed."**

"Luke, you wonderful idiot." Jessica frowned. "I'm going after him."

"Not alone." Peter frowned

"Think you can keep up, Spidey?" Jessica asked

"I can swing down Hell's Kitchen way." Peter nodded

"Right." She nodded

"Be safe." Laura sighed

"I will be." Spider-Man cupped her cheek before heading off with Jessica.

"We should keep the communications on, we might need another recon around the city and find anyone else." Captain America added

"Right." Laura and Nadia nodded

"Then it's two captains and you two then." Carol added

"Fine by us." Nadia answered and began to fly. "Ready, Wolverine?"

"Right." She nodded when a holoscreen appeared, showing a call was coming through "Huh? Someone's calling. Hello?" Laura asked

The screen light up revealing Nadia's adopted parents, Tony Stark and Janet Van Dyne "Tony? Janet?" Nadia asked in shock

 _"Is that any way to talk to us?" Tony joked lightly_

 _"Are you okay?" Janet asked_

"We're in a situation. Someone's created a zombie-like virus and spread it out in New York. We've contained and quarantined it for now, we're just saving any survivors." Nadia explained

 _"We know. We just wanted to check on you." Tony nodded "Now, why don't you send over some of that data? I can help."_

"Okay, here's the equation and information we've collected." Nadia tapped her helmet and sent the data over. "I hope you can help."

 _"Of course we can. It'll take a while, but we'll get Reed and T'Challa on it with us." Tony added_

"Please keep them on a leash." Laura grumbled bitterly

 _"T'Challa isn't the one we've got to worry about, Wolverine." Janet answered with a sigh._

"Bye Jan, by Tony. Love you." She waves before ending the call

"You've got some good parents, Wasp." Wolverine spoke as they landed on a rooftop

"Yeah, they're awesome." she laughed before she frowned "Too bad my dad's a jerk. Seriously, merging with Ultron? Why'd he do that?! Before he even got to meet me?! Prick."

"Hank's...troubled. To say the least. But have you met MY dad?" Wolverine asked

"Hey, Logan is cool!" Nadia said cheerfully

"True." Laura nodded. "Since we're here, we should probably find some survivors."

"Yep." She nodded

* * *

*With Peter and Jessica*

Peter was currently swinging behind Jessica, who was flying. "How's almost married life treating you?" Jessica asked

"Great." He smiled, doing a traditional flip

"You set a date yet?" Jessica asked

"Not yet, but, we're thinking on it." Peter responded "We are more focused on... Something else."

"What else? Or is it none of my business?" Jessica asked as they arrived at Harlem

"... Laura's Healing Factor kills off any sperm that tries to fertilize her eggs." He said sadly, stating the basis of their problem

"I'm sorry, Peter." Jessica apologized as she and Peter landed on a rooftop. "I didn't mean to pry."

"I know." Peter answered sadly. "We're looking at adopting though."

"That's good." she nodded, looking at the Heroes For Higher base of operations

"How's Dani?" Peter asked as they tried to look for the base.

"My daughter?" Jessica asked, to which Peter nodded "She's great. Better than that actually."

"Yeah?" Peter asked as they leapt from a rooftop

"She hit her foot on the tether-ball pole at the park and made a dent at the base." Jessica laughed

"So she takes after you?" he snickered

"BOTH. Boys beware; hey?" Jessica answered

"That's a fair point." Peter nodded

"Over here." Jessica pointed

"Right." Peter nodded and crawled down the side of the buildings, he saw knocked down zombies with punch marks on their faces.

"I think Luke's been here." Jessica spoke

"That's true." Peter answered. "Powerman? You here?" Peter asked, trying to get into contact with him through the helmet.

"D... Damn it Pete..." Luke's voice echoed from down the halls

"Luke!" Jessica panicked as she went down the halls.

"Jess, WAIT!" Peter followed

"Jessie, baby, stay back." Luke called, his tone filled with fear and shame

"Why? Luke, what's happened?" Jessica called out

"Jess... I did something stupid. I'm sorry."

"No. No, no, no. You don't FUCKING do this!" Jessica cried

"I'm sorry Jewel. I... I got sentimental. I picked up one of Dani's baby toys, it had just been sitting in a closet for years and we all forgot about it. I took my glove off, to hold it in my hand and remember the good times..." Luke explained sadly, Peter gently grasping the light switch as he finally found it

There, Luke was beginning to decay, still holding Dani's baby toy in his hand. His face half rotted away, his hand almost looking skeletal and other similar aspects

"They came out of nowhere. You punched, not thinking." Peter said, realizing

"Yeah. That's right." Luke frowned. "Jess. I'm-"

"Don't. Just don't." Jessica answered. "You SAID you weren't gonna be 'the black guy in all horror movies'."

"Yeah... Yeah I know." He flinched lightly

"You. ASS!" Jessica cried. "Dani. Dani and I. We NEED you!" She stomped on the skull of a zombie. "Stupid fucking MONSTERS!"

 **CRUSH!**

 **SPLAT!**

"Jess! JESS!" Peter held her. "Calm down or you might break your suit! What if you get infected to?!"

"Then-!" Jessica cried

"Dani's safe!" Luke called out, grabbing their attention. "She's safe."

"Luke." Jessica whispered and sniffed

"Look after her." Luke answered. "I've still got a job to do." He looked up and clenched his fist "I'm going out there. Gonna take as many of them down as possible."

"That's suicide, Luke!" Jessica answered

"Jess. Look at me." He deadpanned "If I'm going out? I'm taking out as many as I can."

Jessica frowned as she looked at her husband...And nodded. "Kill them all, Luke." She hugged herself, sighing weakly "You... You... If Killgrave is out there, rip is head off his rotting body. Kick ass and rear through them. Be Power Man and do it for the neighborhood."

"I'll break his skull." Luke smiled sadly, making that promise for her. His hand reached out only to freeze, and lowered his hand. Wishing he could touch her once more

"I love you, Luke." Jessica spoke aloud and left with Spider-Man following her.

"I love you, too." Luke answered whole-heatedly and genuinely, tears falling from his eyes. As soon as they where out of the building Jessica let the tears fall

Peter wanted to console her...But honestly, he didn't know WHAT to say. This was heartbreaking. He just put his hand on her shoulder, sighing

"Let's just go." Jessica sniffed heavily "Just to already."

"Okay." Peter nodded, making a web-line and waited for Jessica.

Jessica gave one glance over her shoulder before she slowly took to the air 'Dani.' Jessica thought sadly as she flew off.

* * *

*with Leah*

Leah was now holed up in F.E.A.S.T., she was one of the few ones there. It was a hot-pot of paranoia, but also had somewhat decent barricades. She was sat in a corner, hugging herself  
This whole ordeal was a nightmare. Enclosed in a place where she could get her next meal. But how long would that last?  
She heard the monsters outside all the time

"Hey, have this." A voice spoke, handing over a sandwich to Leah, grabbing her attention

"Huh?" She blinked, looking up

"You look half starved." A homeless man spoke, holding the sandwich.

"But don't-" Leah asked

"We need to look out for each other." The man answered

"You can have it." She urged gently

The man sighed and nodded. "You're a good kid. But we're all gonna need some strength." He commented as he ripped the sandwich in half, passing her half

"Thank you." she nodded, opening her mouth to take a bite...

 **SMASH!**

"They got in!" a random man yelled

"Bar the windows! Grab something!" The homeless man called out

"They touched him! They touched him!"

"No! No, they didn't!" The man responded

"CHUCK HIM OUT!" Another shouted, immediately turning on him

Leah got up and ran to the kitchen as the sandwich fell to the floor, looking for anything to defend herself with, but since all the infected can transform others by touch, she needed something long and strong. Like an iron pipe or something.

 **SMASH!**

Leah screamed as she heard the windows break in, this place wasn't safe anymore! 'Need. Something!' She thought, looking around for a weapon. But she knew F.E.A.S.T. didn't HAVE anything.

 **CRASH!**

"And stay down!" a familiar quippy voice snarled from the doorway

Her eyes widened in shock. 'Th-that voice.' She thought hopefully.  
It was Spider-Man!

"Quick, everyone! Get out of the building, Jewel will help get you out!" Spider-Man called out but Leah's legs and fangirl heart where acting faster than her brain

'Spider-Man!' She cheered internally and ran to him, aiming for an excitable hug. She ran out of F.E.A.S.T. and she saw him. Spider-Man was guiding people to Jewel and fending off infected

 **GLOMP!**

"GAH!" Spider-Man panicked as he felt a young girl hug him...and since his Spider-Sense didn't go off it was safe to know that she wasn't an infected. He looked down, the girl was shaking like she was on a sugar high. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her face in his stomach as she giggled "A-Are you alright?" He asked as he saw her.

"You're Spider-Man!" she squealed

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." He responded. "Have you been infected by any of them?" He asked in concern

"No, I was careful." Leah responded looking up at him with stars in her eyes "I did what you would do!"

"O-Okay. Let's get out of here." Spider-Man answered

"Okay!" she nodded

"Hold onto me." Spider-Man looped his arm around her and thwipped away

Leah felt the rush of the wind through her hat, feeling her hero's arm around her, she couldn't believe she was seeing the sky-line of New York.  
This.  
Was.  
Amazing!

She could feel the fear of what was going on leaving her, in the arms of Spider-Man, she felt her smile plastered on her face. She felt hope.  
They would get out of this.  
She snuggled against him feeling like her dream had come true

'Spider-Man will save me... he is my hero!'


	3. Hope In The Chaos

**ayrtonsenna4ever** : They are alive. Doing their own thing.

 **Howlstone16** : Yes, yes it would... too bad Ghost and I had not thought of this idea until the week October started and we did not have time to finish this story before Halloween ended. What can you do?

Here are reviews answered by Ghost

 **Howlstone16** : Honestly, it started as a one-shot, but we just expanded on it.

 **ayrtonsenna4ever** : You'll have to wait and see. Some heroes may or may not be alive here.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or anyone else who appears in this story

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay now, before we begin, there is, of course, something we need to address

On Monday, November 12th of 2018, Stan Lee passed away.  
On that day we lost a legend. A true hero.

I am sure that, just like to myself, Stan was an inspiration to all of you.

While I have never met Stan Lee in person, that had been a wish that will never be fulfilled now. I wished to meet Stan... to say thank you.

If it was not for Stan, I would not be the man I am today. Stan's, arguably, most popular character, Spider-Man, and Power Rangers, I will get to this, shaped who I am today. The first shows I remember watching are the 90's Spider-Man cartoon and Power Rangers, two shows that taught me values I still hold deep in my heart to this day. And without Stan, neither of these franchises would be a thing.

Spider-Man is an obvious one, now let me explain Power Rangers. Power Rangers is the adaptation of a Japanese show called Super Sentai, however in the early days of the franchise it was in danger of being canceled. Luckily Toei and Marvel had made a deal that lead to the creation... of the Japanese live action Spider-Man TV show, commonly called Supaida-Man by fans. Because of the giant robot craze at the time they gave Spider-Man a giant robot in that cartoon... and in Marvel and Toei's next joint project, a little show called Battle Fever J which was the third installment of the Super Sentai franchise, they carried over the idea and experience of giant robot's and giant monster battles which helped Sentai to continue, without a break, to the modern day.

Without Spider-Man, without Stan making a deal with Toei, then Power Ranger's would not have taught me how to be a hero.  
Meanwhile, without Spider-Man, I would have never learned what being a hero REALLY means. With that character, that cartoon, also teaching me how to be a good person

Boring history lesson aside, basically, if it was not for Stan Lee I would not be here writing this story, I would not be the person I am. I thank him, a million times I thank him, from the bottom of my heart.

YOU, Stan, where the truest hero there is. None of us could ever repay all the good you have done, you where an amazing man and a spectacular inspiration.  
As you once said, not all heroes wear capes. And you where the perfect example of that phrase

We will all do our best to make you proud, even as you stare down from the stars, as we do all we can to follow your examples.

From me, from my friends, from my family and from every True Beliver who ever had the pleasure of reading or watching anything connected to what you made, thank you.

This chapter is dedicated to you, and from this moment on so is this entire story.

Stay strong True Belivers, Stan would not want us to let our sadness interrupt a magical tail.

Excelsior.

 **HERE IS A MESSAGE FROM GHOST:**

The 12th of November, 2018. On that day, the world lost one of the Titans of the comic book industry. Stanley 'Stan Lee' 'Stan The Man' Leiber has passed away at the age of 95. A man whose words, artistic machinations and style; has touched generation after generation with inspiration and ideas. The man who brought us some of Marvel's biggest names: Black Panther, The Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Doctor Strange and of course Spider-Man. These words are not enough to say how much this man has brought joy to all of us, young and old. He is together in peace with his wife, Joan Lee, the woman who helped him push the creation of Marvel's Family; The Fantastic Four, and with their creation, sought the drive to create even more in Marvel's history.

To Stan Lee, thank you; wherever you are. You've been a person we all strive to be. A writer who revolutionised comics with your amazing stories. We raise a light for you, Sir. This one's for you. EXCELSIOR!

* * *

 **Marvel: Zombie Chaos**

 **Chapter 3: Hope In The Chaos  
**

* * *

Peter, still holding Leah in his arms as they swung to Avenger's Tower; having broken off with Jessica. She was escorting the people at FEAST to the safe zones

"How's it going, Jewel?" Spider-Man asked through the head-set.

 _"Yeah, just arriving the safe zone." Jessica responded. "You?"_

"Heading to Avengers Tower." He answered

"We're going to Avengers Tower?!" Leah yelled in joy

 _"Who's that?" Jewel asked as she heard Leah_

"She's a girl I saved at F.E.A.S.T., she's coming back with me." Spider-Man answered

 _"... Why?"_

"Look, just...My own reasons. Okay?" Spider-Man answered, getting a little stressed and ended the call there

"That was Powerman's wife, wasn't it?" Leah asked as they descended to the roof of Avenger's Tower

"... Yeah." he sighed waiting for her to let go as he just stood there

"O-Oh. Sorry." Leah apologised and let go with a blush and looking down, ashamed of herself

Spider-Man sighed as he looked at Leah. "Listen, I'm gonna need you to stay here for a while. I need to make certain of a few things. Okay?"

He kenlt down so he was eye level with her, a hand on her shoulder

Leah nodded, promising herself and him to stay in the tower.

"Good girl, I'll be back in a bit." Spider-Man answered, getting up and saw Leah head inside. "And if anyone comes back, explain that I brought you here."

"Okay." she nodded, sitting on the roof

Peter smiled and patted her head before he opened a door and walked inside. Leah soon, followed inside, going to more safety.

"Peter, what're you-? Who's that?" Captain America asked, even if they could not see his face the tone of voice he used clearly showed his confusion

"Wow... The fourth Captain America." Leah whispered in wonder

"Err. Yeah. That's right." Captain America nodded.

"This is Leah, I rescued her from F.E.A.S.T. after it was overrun." Spider-Man answered

"Well, why didn't you take her to the quarantine zone?" Captain America asked

"It...Just felt right." Spider-Man answered "She is starving. And... Look at what she's wearing, she needs fresh cloths. Have a heart Cap."

"I'm not heartless, Spider-Man. Come along, young miss." Captain America answered only for Leah to cling to Spidey's leg

"...Leah." Spider-Man rolled his eyes.

"She's quite attached to you, Spidey." Captain America answered

"Seems to." he nodded, leading her into the tower towards the kitchen

"Hmm." Leah smiled, still hugging his leg.

"Are you hungry?" Peter asked kindly. Leah nodded sheepishly as she gripped her stomach, realising she didn't have the sandwich from earlier and the last time she had something to eat was... Two weeks ago, she thinks?  
"What do you want?" He asked kindly.

"I-I dunno." Leah answered

"Well, let's just start with a sandwich. Okay?" Spider-Man responded, getting stuff for a big lunch ready. He set her on the table, smiling as he started making them some foods

Captain America looked on at the two, seeing Spider-Man make this young girl some lunch. 'Always the people's hero.'

Laura sighed as she walked in, pulling her mask off "So many people." She whispered to herself.

"What happened?" Captain America asked

"Lots of death." she said simply, stopping as she saw Peter joking around with a small child as he made the two sandwiches "...Who-?" Laura asked

"Her name's 'Leah', a homeless girl that Spider-Man saved from F.E.A.S.T." Captain America answered as Laura seemed to ignore him, walking into the kitchen

"Hey, Spidey?" Laura called out, since Peter was still wearing his costume.

"Huh? Oh, hi baby." he smiled, poking Leah's cheek and smearing some mustard there

"Hey!" Leah laughed, rubbing the mustard away

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"Well, Leah was starving. I made us some lunch." Peter admitted

"Wow! Wolverine!" the homeless girl cheered a bit, her eyes sparkling softly

"Yeah, that's. That's me." Laura answered. "Guess my fiance got you safe?" She smiled awkwardly.

"Fiance?" Leah gasped, looking between the two and then looking at Laura "You are so lucky!"

"Yeah, yeah I am." Laura nodded with a cheeky smile

"Um, Wolverine. A word please?" Peter asked

"Dig. That is your word. " she grinned making Leah laugh

"Please? In private." Peter asked

"Okay." she nodded and followed Peter out. Leah stayed in her seat, wondering what the two were going to talk about.

"What did you want to talk about?" Laura asked

"It's about Leah." Peter responded

"She seems like a cute kid." Laura nodded

"She is. She's...Well, she's a good kid." Peter admitted

"She seems to be." she nodded

"And...I know it's sudden. But." Peter continued

"But?" she asked, slightly concerned by Peter's nervous talk

"Remember what we were talking about earlier?" Peter asked. "Adoption and that."

"Yeah? What about it?" Laura asked. Peter pointed towards the kitchen, indicating Leah. "I... Peter. We... We just met her." Laura muttered

"And...There's something about her. She seems. There's a connection." Peter answered as he ran his fingers over his face "I just... Don't know how to describe it."

"Peter." Laura sighed, pushing herself close to him

"I know, I know. I'm a bleeding heart." Peter admitted

"It's why I love you." she smiled softly with her hands on his shoulders, her head against his chest and her legs set gently against his "I admit, seeing you and her as I came in... You did look like a father and daughter."

"I'm glad you said so." He answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. That idea sounded... it sounded good.

"So, do we adopt her?" Laura whispered

"Let's... Wait." he sighed

"I thought so too." Laura added

Peter nodded and kissed her softly

Unbeknownst to them, Leah could hear them. How Peter was talking about adopting her. She was bouncing a bit, giggling like she was on a sugar high. She tucked into the sandwich and enjoyed this new feeling although Peter hadn't finished making her lunch but right now she was happy. She quickly ran off and back to her seat as Peter and Laura returned

"How's lunch, Leah?" Laura asked

"It's nice." she smiled

"Now, we're gonna stay here for a while. We've got stuff here to do." Peter added

"Okay." she nodded

"Don't touch anything you're not supposed to." Laura followed up.

"Yes Mama." she mumbled

Both Peter and Laura froze as they caught that last part of Leah's sentence. 'Mama'? They shared a look and dismissed it, assuming she had misspoken

"... Lets get you a bunch of food. You can eat while you watch TV." Peter smiled gently

"Yes, Dad." She nodded and felt tears well up in her eyes which, once again, got their attention. There was no way she could have made the same mistake twice right after the last time and not noticing at all, she was saying those exact words on purpose

'Oh. My god!' The two thought with welling up hearts. They smiled softly, watching the girl as they made a simple meal  
It almost felt like a real family.

"Here you go." Peter said, giving her a plate full of healthy sandwiches and some healthy snacks

"Wow!" Leah's eyes widened and teared up "There's so much!"

"Of course there is." Peter answered "Now enjoy. Lets go to the living room and you can enjoy this while watching cartoons." he laughed

Leah was just a ball of energy, having this amazing turn of events happen to her. Laura carried the plate as they walked into a room with a massive TV "Wow!" She squeaked as she sat down with her food "This place is so big!"

"Yeah, it is." Laura nodded. "Stay here and we'll be back. Okay?"

"Okay." she nodded

 **"What would you'd like young Ms?"** KAREN asked over the intercom

"GAH!" Leah screamed and grabbed a pillow, covering herself. "Wh-who's that?"

"That's Karen." Peter explained "She's an AI I made."

"'K-KAREN'?" She responded nervously, lowering the pillow.

 **"Correct, young Ms."** KAREN responded kindly. **"I apologise for startling you, but we ARE in a crisis. I am here if you need assistance but please understand I may be busy with other things."**

"O-Okay. Um...C-Cartoons, please?" She asked politely and a little less afraid.

 **"Anything specific?"** KAREN asked

"...No...Nothing under the age of 11." Leah answered

"Of course." KAREN responded and switched it over to a cartoon which was famous for mysteries and comedy.

 _"Like careful Scoob." a slightly high pitched voice said with a nervous tone_

 _"Alright gang, lets split up and look for clues." another male voice replied_

"Ha, classic." Peter smiled

"We'll be back later, stay safe. Okay?" Laura spoke, kneeling down to Leah's eyes

"Okay." Leah nodded with a smile

"Bye, Leah." Peter smiled at her as they left.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad." she called and that right there...just hit the two in the heart.

They both smiled, feeling their hearts melt  
Both Peter and Laura held hands as they left the tower, to clean up and halt what was happening. They quickly moved back to the roof, putting their masks back on while avoiding speaking about this. Peter looked at Laura and then swung away, thinking this whole thing was too much for them to deal with right now.

They needed time to think

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Outside of New York, Captain Marvel and Jessica Jones were keeping the un-infected people safe while holding the barricade "Thank goodness." Carol sighed "Everything should be separated. We just need to wait now."

"Yeah. Wait." Jessica frowned, sniffing sadly.

Carol frowned and hugged her softly

Jessica reached up and gently grabbed Carol's arm. 'Luke.' She thought.

* * *

*elsewhere *

We find a familiar scientist walking the streets, his body half mutated. His morbid groans and shambling body were struggling to keep up, his mental state deteriorating with each second.

"This... Isn't right." he growled "Wasn't. Supposed. To be. This." He groaned, feeling the flesh sag and splat onto the ground "No... NO! I'm not... Not... Not wrong... Not my fault..."

 _'Oh, but it IS your fault. Well...Not ENTIRELY your fault.' A voice spoke to him, speaking into his mind._

"Shut up!" the scientist hissed, his body morphing more. He threw up whatever was left inside his decayed stomach, his back cracking and stretching out like it was made out of popping playdough.

He howled, his face twisting and distorting

Mephisto snickered from the darkness, loving the show

* * *

*that night *

"What's the time, Carol?" Peter asked

"About 10. Honestly, this virus...It's like a Halloween nightmare." Carol responded through the headset.

Peter nodded as he entered the kitchen of the tower, his mask off. He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes and grabbed a glass and filled it with water "God tonight was insane." he muttered as he also made a sandwich before he walked into the living room

Inside, he saw Leah lying on the couch, covered with a blanket that KAREN got her. She was sleeping, hugging herself tightly

Peter sighed and smiled, seeing her like this. He walked over, picking her up gently. Leah felt so light, and that wasn't just because of his Spider-Strength. He frowned, able to feel her ribs clearly through her cloths AND the blanket He shook his head. "KAREN." He whispered as he carried Leah.

 **"Yes, Father?"** KAREN asked over the system, shocking Peter for less than a second but he ignored it for now. He could ask later

"I want you to know you've done a great job. And...Look after Leah. Make sure she's safe." Peter whispered, feeling guilty that Leah felt so frail and thin.

 **"She asked many questions about you, Father. It appears she is a big fan of yours."** KAREN explained

"Did she say where she stayed most of her time?" Peter asked as he tucked Leah into a bed.

 **"A box on fifth street. You pass that way several times during your patrols."  
** KAREN explained and even with her inorganic voice you could hear the heartbreak she felt as she explained these events

Peter froze as he heard that. "I. I must've passed that street a thousand times." He whispered in shock, feeling his heart sink. "How could I-?"

 **"It is okay father, it is not your fault."** KAREN assured

"I guess. But still, I should've noticed sooner." He frowned "... Why are you calling me that?"

 **"I have spoken to Leah all day and she said, and I quote "If Spider-man made you, doesn't that make him your daddy?" and when I said that would be technically correct she began to call me big sister all night. "** KAREN said with a smile clearly in her tone

Peter blinked at that logic. How the innocence of a kid saw through it all. "Heh, guess she's got me there."

 **"Yes she does."** KAREN joked

Peter soon tucked into his sandwich and sighed, feeling things were going a little better. "What's the status of the tower?"

 **"Our generators are still fully functional. Fresh food and water at 70%... At 69%, the milk will be off in an hour."**

Peter sighed and nodded. "Thanks, KAREN. And the defenses?"

 **"Shields still at 100%."**

"So the tower is still the safest place remaining in New York." Peter sighed in relief, thinking back to Luke, how he shouldn't have gone alone...How he was infected.  
He punched the wall, his eyes closing in guilt and anger "Luke. I'm sorry." He whispered to himself, feeling himself responsible for it all. and felt arms hug him from behind "Huh?" He blinked, looking behind him to see the person and of course it was Laura "Laura." He whispered.

"You've got too big a heart." she commented simply, holding him close

"Yeah. I know." he smiled guiltily

"We knew and know the risks, Peter." Laura whispered. She turned his face towards her, kissing her softly

"I love you." He whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I love you to." she muttered as they felt a small figure hug their legs

"You're supposed to be asleep." Peter sighed with a smile, not even looking down. He knew who it was...

"Sorry." Leah's tired words mumbled "I had a nightmare and you looked like you needed a hug."

"Oh, Leah." Peter and Laura knelt down and hugged her. She smiled softly and hugged then both tightly as the three cried softly.  
Peter from feeling like he had failed once more, Leah from her nightmare and the joy of finally having a family and as for Laura... she felt a warmth she had never had before, the joy of holding someone she called/considered 'her child'

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was the next morning, Peter waking up in bed fully clothed holding Laura with Leah set between them. He rubbed his eyes, seeing this small family dynamic and he smiled gently.

"Daddy?" Leah whispered as she awoke

"Yeah, I'm here." Peter whispered. "Morning." Leah sat up, a smile plastered on her face "Hungry?" He asked, offering breakfast.

 **GRRRR**

"That's a 'yes' then." Peter smiled and got out of bed while picking her up

"Wh-whoa!" She gasped, being lifted up like this. She held on tight, looking around in wonder. It had finally dawned on her again that she was in Avenger's Tower. She was taking in every detail as Peter carried her on his shoulders. The high-tech screen and devices, the A.I. holograms, gadgets and gizmos galore. She squealed lightly and hugged his head tighter

"Hey, I kinda need to see." Peter joked lightly.

"Sorry." she squeaked

"Kidding. I don't." Peter laughed in assurance "My Spider Sense has means I know when danger is coming and just dodge it."

"Sounds great." Leah commented wishfully

"It is."

"I wish I had super powers." she mumbled as they arrived at the kitchen

"Trust me, some super-powers are a pain." Peter chuckled

"But then I can do cool stuff like you!" she said eagerly

"'Cool stuff like me'?" Peter responded, sitting her down.

"Yeah! Like swinging around, beating up bad guys and climbing walls!" she nodded

"Well, I can't guarantee you'll get bitten by a radioactive spider, but I'm sure I can make something for you." Peter responded "But there is something VERY important I need to teach you first."

"What is it?" Leah asked as she was put in a chair.

"Something my Uncle Ben once taught me." he smiled "With great power comes great responsibility."

Leah nodded, a little confused but... she listened. Her hero wanted to teach her a lesson, she was eager to listen and learn

"Basically the more you CAN do to help, the more you SHOULD help. Own up to your mistakes, do your best to do better and try your hardest. Do the right thing and help as many people as you can." Peter explained

"I. I do. I didn't take much from F.E.A.S.T., I helped others get there safe. I followed your example." Leah nodded

"Good girl." he smiled and patted her head, that act making Leah feel happier than anything in her life ever had "Now, what would you like?" Peter asked

"I don't know." she said timidly

 **"I recommend something rich in vitamin c."** KAREN said

"Grapefruits it is." Peter answered, getting up.

"Okay." Leah nodded

Peter went over to the fruit bowl and grabbed a grapefruit, cutting it on a board. He laughed as Leah watched intently and innocently "Here ya go. I'll get you some milk as well." Peter added.

"Thank you." she nodded

 **"The milk went off last night."** KAREN responded, reminding them **"Might I recommend a fruit drink?"**

"Oh, right." Peter laughed "Orange juice it is then."

"Sounds nice." Leah answered.

Outside the tower, Jessica and Carol flew in through the open jet-space. With Jessica carrying a young girl in her arms and both blinked in shock as they saw Leah and Peter "...What the heck?" Carol asked in shock as the hero and homeless girl laughed and joked with each other

"Peter. What's going on?" Jessica asked

"Just. We're just having some time to ourselves." Peter answered honestly.

"Hi." Leah waved

"Hi." The young girl in Jessica's arms waved back.

"Is...that the girl from before?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, this is Leah." he nodded

"You're. You're 'Jewel' aren't you? 'Alias Investigations'?" Leah asked as she saw Jessica.

"Yeah, that's right. But I haven't gone by 'Jewel' in a long time." Jessica answered sadly

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Leah apologised, looking down at her breakfast.

"It's fine." Peter soothed

"Mama. Hungry?" The young girl asked as she looked up at Jessica.

"Yeah, Dani. I know you are." Jessica frowned.

"We've got stuff in the cupboards. Let me get something for you." Peter offered

"I'll get it. It's been a long night." Carol answered

"Okay." he nodded

Jessica put Dani on a chair as she sat down herself. Jessica had a really rough night. Her daughter's hand stroking against hers. Jess smiled, her daughter being the last light in her life

"Here, Jess." Carol handed over some black coffee.

"No milk?" She asked

"Went off last night." Peter explained

"It's fine." Jessica answered taking a glup of it.

"What's the plan Spidey?" Carol asked.

"Besides hold up the quarantine? Find the guy who made the virus. Nothing besides that." he said simply

"Sounds a plan." Carol answered

"Really the only one." he shrugged

Coming out of the bedroom, Laura was stretching gently to loosen up her joints wearing a loose yellow shirt and blue short shorts "Morning." She yawned

"Morning." Peter answered

"...Err. What?" Jessica and Carol blinked seeing her.

"What?" Laura asked in confusion

"You two didn't-?" Carol asked

"No. We didn't. Can't really think about that while we're doing this; can we?" Peter answered "Besides, we are adults. Not teenagers. We can control ourselves."

"These are my sleep cloths." Laura added

"Bulky costumes? Not great on the back." Peter admitted

Carol rubbed her neck, knowing that all to be true.

 _"Morning everyone." Nadia's voice spoke through the speakers of the building "And I have some good news."_

"Kingpin's giving his fortune to multiple charities and becoming a sumo wrestler?" Peter quipped making the girls glared at him with a deadpan look, although Leah giggled "Sorry, old habits." He chuckled nervously and Leah giggled louder

"What is it, Nadia?" Carol asked, trying to keep he train of thought going.

 _"We have it!" she smiled "The cure!... At least we think."_

"Seriously?" Jessica stood up in shock. "What is it?"

 _"Come with me." she nodded encouragingly_

"...She DOES realize she's telling us via the speaker; right?" Carol deadpanned

"Let's get to the lab." Peter responded. "Leah, look after Dani."

"Yes, Daddy." Leah nodded making the female team mates blink in shock

"What?" The trio asked

"Nothing." Laura and Leah smiled

"Let's go." Peter smiled gently. The Avengers left the room, heading to the labs

"Okay, Nadia. What've you got?" Jessica asked as they entered the lab

"Well, I said I might've found the cure to the infected." Nadia answered as she was dressed in fluffy pink pajamas under a large white lab coat

"What?" Nadia asked as she saw them stare at her.

"... never mind." Peter sighed

"Fine." Nadia answered and showed a formula for the cure. With Nadia there, it would be made MUCH simpler "We'll, it's just a theory right now unfortunately." she frowned "Despite all the work Tony and I put in, we aren't sure if it will work without information about the virus in its purest form. We can try it but we have no guarantee it would work."

"Damn it." Jessica frowned.

"But it's something." Peter answered "We're close."

"Yes, I just need the time and resources." Nadia answered as Captain America walked in, with a slight limp

"Cap. You okay?" Laura asked

"I'm-" Captain America began to answer, only to be interrupted by KAREN warning the heroes.

 **"Danger. An infected is inside the lab!"** she called in panic

"Infected? Who-?" Carol asked before she turned to Captain America. They all looked at him, it was the only conclusion they could think of

Captain America sighed and didn't try and hide it. Showing an exposed forearm, which was already beginning to show signs of infection "I tried to help some people who where trying to get to their home, to get sentimental items... One of those things got my suit, I was too focused in my battle to notice some fingers against my flesh for half a second."

"Damn it, Cap." Peter frowned.

"I've got a couple of hours." Captain America responded. "I can still fight."

"You are dangerous." Laura frowned

"Don't you think I know that?" Captain America responded, staying back. "I'll leave...and I'll still keep people safe. Until my mind starts fading... And I'll blow my own brains out."

"Cap." Peter frowned hearing that, seeing how much self-sacrifice he'd do to protect others.

 **BOOM!**

"What was that?" Jessica shouted

 **"That, Mrs Jones, was an explosion."** KAREN said with a Spider-esk quip

"...Oh god, there's two of them." Carol and Jessica thought aloud together

"Three if Peter has any say, with Leah." Laura smirked


	4. The End of the Plague

**Diehardspidey** : FEAST is in the 616. It appears alongside Mr Negative a few odd years ago and was part of the creation of Anti-Venom.

 **Spideyfam** : Unfortunately, no,

 **MCUFTW** : Laura first appeared in the cartoon X-Men Evolution, created for that show. Her creator, one of the shows writers, revealed on Twitter a few months ago that if he was still writing Laura he would have revealed she was a lesbian a long time ago.  
So, basically, according to the 'word of god' Laura is supposed to be a lesbian.

 **Rougarou144** : RIP Stan Lee.

Here are reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Rougarou144** : We have. Rest in peace Stan Lee. And yes, I HAVE heard of 'Dirt Man', his last creation. Though I don't know much about him.

 **Spideyfam** : Kaine isn't in this.

 **Howlstone16** : Don't you start. *chuckle* I've been ragging Grey about that due to our backlog. But thank you for saying this is one of our best Spider-Man stories.

 **Diehardspidey** : F.E.A.S.T. DOES exist in the 616 universe. It's just a recent addition since it doesn't get much screen time.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or anyone else who appears in this story

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone!

Here we are, the final chapter of this little Halloween story that took too long... Ghost and I will have next year's ready before the start of October.

I hope you really like this, we had lots of fun writing this one.

* * *

 **Marvel: Zombie Chaos**

 **Chapter 4: The End of the Plague  
**

* * *

The group were going to head out, Captain America staying away from them for fear of infecting them. He was following the others, silent and keeping a distance

"Alright, everyone. We've got our mission." Carol spoke to the group

"Yea, find out what that explosion was about." Laura said sarcastically, being held in Peter's arms as he swung through the streets

"And don't get caught." Jessica added. They grew closer to the explosion, finding a building collapsed

"Holy CRAP! Cap, did you see that?" Carol shouted

"Yes." she nodded

"Looks like there's another state these infected might get to." Peter frowned as the rubble fell away And it revealed a large flesh-torn monstrous with jagged teeth, sunken glassed over eyes and broken; a hulking mass that was greyed skinned black muscled and limping with almost breaking legs, on the figure was a tattered lab coat

"Is that a scientist?" Laura asked in shock

"Yeah, that's right." Peter nodded

"... What are the chances?" Nadia blinked

"Knowing us? 110%." Peter responded

"That's mathematically impossible, Spider." Nadia responded

"He'll find a way." Laura said as she poked Peter's arm, the two smiling at the in joke. The monster roared a deep a guttural exclamation, his eyes not really focusing on anything and just grabbed whatever it could and it began to shot fireballs from its skin

"GAH!" Peter exclaimed. "What the FUCK?!"

"It's like he's a living bomb!" Nadia gasped

"So explosions AND zombie virus. What do we do?" Carol asked

"Take it down." Peter ordered with a frown, jumping into battle **"AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!"**

The group swung and flew into battle, going to try and defeat the monster and honestly, try and save New York whenever possible. The battle was long and hard, hours ticking away

Carol steered clear of the monster, shooting back any fireballs that came her way, Jewel saw weak points in his legs, using cars and lamp-posts to buckle it down. Laura was... Well... She went full Wolverine. Peter was trying to contain any falling rubble and crash it into the infected monster and Cap was using his shield to keep the monster contained while also blocking its fireballs. It seemed to be weakening, the damage was taking its toll, but they needed to beat it down even more

"Hey guys!" Nadia called suddenly "I found a lab nearby, the address is on this guys lab cost! I think we found what we needed!"

"Great! But who's going?" Carol asked, nimble dodging another fireball

"I'll go." Cap offered "I'm nearing Hour Three. I haven't got long left. But I'm still fast enough to get there and get what we need."

"Okay, stay safe, Cap!" Jessica responded

"It has been an hour." Cap nodded, running off

"Come on big guy! Follow the Spider!" Peter quipped, grabbing the monster's attention

"ROAR!" The fire-throwing zombie creature gave a primal roar and chased Spider-Man, giving Captain America time to get to the lab.

The infected hero ran, looking around the lab "Nadia, where's the location of the lab?" Cap asked through his communicator.

 _"Take Fifth Street, go down ten doors." Nadia answered_

He nodded, spotting the building and began to climb the fire escape. He reached the windows of the lab, he coughed into his hand and grunted, seeing blood splatter from his mouth. He was starting to change. Disregarding his safety, he cracked the window with his shield and broke into the lab. Looking around he saw hundreds of notes and an old computer

 _"What do you see, Cap?" Nadia asked_

"Like someone's been VERY busy." He responded, going over to the old computer "There're notes everywhere like he was possessed by something." Cap answered. He made sure his suit cam took plenty of pictures, plugging a USB into the computer to download the information "Are you getting the footage, Nadia?" Captain America asked

 _"Yes, there's some method in this madness, but I'll get it decripted." Nadia answered_

 _ **"Already done Ms Van Dhyn-Pym-Stark."** KAREN informed_

 _"Excellent." Nadia answered. "Thanks KAREN."_

Cap nodded when he heard rustling behind him, drawing his gun "Nadia. I don't think I'm coming back." Cap said as he cocked his gun.

 _"Cap, don't raise that flag!" Nadia called out_

"Good luck to all of you." he said as he ended the call, taking his helmet off and dropping it to the floor. The darkness obscured his face, all you could see was his decaying jawline

* * *

*back with the others*

"CAP!" Nadia called through back at her lab as the notes and information came through

 **"He's gone, Nadia."** KAREN apologized sadly **"There was some mutant beast in the building. He's..."**

 **BOOM!**

"Cap? CAP!" Nadia repeated his name all to the silence of radio static. KAREN knew what he had done...but right now, she didn't want to say it.

"..." Peter was silent as rage filled him

"Spider?" Laura looked on in worry, seeing her fiance still on the side of a building.

"I'M GONNA KILL THIS THING!" Spider-Man shouted and ripped off a large chunk of the collected pile and threw it at the gargantuan zombie. With his moment of rage having passed he jumped on wards, ready to end the fight

"Rargh-ARGH!" The zombie roared and had its head smacked with a boulder. and felt Peter's fist collide with his face

"URGH!" The zombie's face rippled and reached out to grab Peter.

It grabbed Peter with both hands, using its full strength to squeeze the creature "ARGH!" Peter screamed and punched at the zombie, punching repeatedly.

Laura snarled and jumped at the beast, slashing with her claws "Let. Him. Go!" She slashed and repeated with each plunge. She caused massive tears in its skin, green liquid being sprayed everywhere. Luckily, her body was covered by the bodysuit and protected her from the fluids. She was going full berserker, basically

"Move!" Jessica ordered, holding a massive chunk of steel three times her height like a baseball club

"Urgh?" The zombie's eyes shrunk back even more...and had its head smashed in by said chunk of steel

"Home run, mother fucker." Jessica Jones hissed

The monster collided straight into the ground, landing with a heavy wet meaty crash and still in its hands was Spider-Man.

Peter grunted, using all his strength to force the monsters hands off of him "Hn-Gah!" Peter grunted, wrenching himself out of the deceased monster's grip. "ARGH!" He coughed and spluttered as he felt his mask fill with a little blood and saliva...and his lower body exposed.

Jessica, Carol and Nadia all looked away, trying to give him some modesty

"Peter, are you okay?" Laura asked in worry, going over to him.

"Fine...though I lost my trousers." Peter grunted as he hugged Laura, holding her close

"Well, at least the girls know why we spend so long to get to meetings." Laura commented

"Yeah." Peter chuckled awkwardly before feeling a sharp pain in his left leg "Ow. What the hell?" he blinked and looked down and there he saw it. A chunk of the nail, of the giant zombie, it must've penetrated his armour...Peter was infected. Especially without said trousers, the nail was stabbed right into his flesh

"No. No, no, NO!" Laura backed up in horror.

"... Well crap." Peter frowned, ripping the nail from his leg and sighing in defeat

"Peter. We. What're you-?" Carol asked as Peter webbed up the wound tightly.

"I'll see you all later." he smiled and kissed Laura, or at least on her helmet over where her lips where, and he swung off

"Peter." Laura whispered and gripped her hands together, losing her fiancé. She watched as he swung away, wondering what he meant by 'see you later'

Over with Peter, he traveled as fast as he could, going to end this. He landed on a roof, walking into a secret lab. He panted as he felt the sting of the infected leg and spreading infection. He removed his glove and pressed his hand on a scanning pad and inserted a code on a separate number pad.

 **"Welcome, Spider-Man."** A robotic voice responded as it opened up

Peter walked in, ripping his cloths off and dropping them to the floor "KAREN. You uploaded?" he asked as he sat next to a sink, cleaning the wound

 **"Yes, Father. I'm fully upload...ed. You. You're infected. The scans show-"** KAREN responded and then realized in shock and sadness

"I know." he nodded, flinching from the sting of cleaning the room "Shit luck, huh?" he joked "Are all the costumes still here?"

 **"Yes. All the costumes. Aside for the Symbiote costumes, but that's a given."** KAREN responded.

"Of course." he joked

" **Which would you like?"** KAREN asked sadly.

"The classic." he smiled, sitting back in his chair "Also, can you call the Tower? Phone only, no visuals."

 **"O-Of course."** KAREN responded, bringing out the classic costume and began to call the tower.

Peter smiled, putting on the pants of his classic red and blue costume as the call connected with the tower

 _"Hello?" Leah's voice came through the speakers of the base rather quickly, her tone showing she was scared_

"Hey, Leah. Are you alright?" He asked, keeping a chipper attitude, but quietly hissing through the pain as not to arouse suspicion

 _"Y... Yes Daddy... are you okay?" she asked gently_

"I'm fine. Just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Peter answered "I'm also a bit curious. Can you please tell me about my adventures from your point of view?" he smiled softly "I've always wondered what they looked like from the outside."

 _"Really?" Leah asked in shock._

"Really, really." Peter nodded

 _"O-Okay." Leah responded, giving her own view on it all "Well... There was a time... Back... Er... You fought the Green Goblin."_

"Yeah? What did you think?" Peter asked, putting on his shirt.

 _"I thought you were amazing! You. You looked like an action star or something." Leah answered_

Peter laughed as he sat back and listened. Hearing Leah's stories about him, where she filled in the blanks she didn't know about by making up extensions to the story that made him come across as the perfect most awesome hero ever even if he couldn't save everyone

 _"And-and when you fought Doc Ock, tricking him into tying himself up." Leah began to finish "He looked so goofy!" she giggled_

"Yeah, yeah he did." Peter agreed, feeling the infection crawl up his leg, holding back his pain; putting on his mask "Leah Parker, thank you." he smiled softly "You are an amazing girl."

 _"'Leah-'? W-what?" Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. "P-Parker?"_

"Laura and I are adopting you. No question." he smiled

 _"Y-You are?" Leah asked in hope._

"What did I just say?" Peter laughed gently. "Yes. KAREN, are you getting this?"

 **"Yes, Father."** KAREN answered in a happy but sad response **"The adoption process has begun. All papers signed and filed."**

"Perfect." Peter laughed, putting a hand on the wall "Now Leah. You're going to be a big girl, aren't you? Brave and strong and kind. Right?"

 _"Yeah, I'll be the best. I won't let you down...Dad." Leah smiled and began to cry happily "Is... Something wrong?"_

"No. Daddy just has to be a hero." He smiled gently "Be good baby girl, love you. " he gave a sign and KAREN ended the call

 **"You're an amazing person, Father."** KAREN spoke sadly as she saw her creator leave with a limp

"Thank my Aunt and Uncle." he smiled as he sat at a deck "Look after your little sister, okay KAREN? Now, let's work on a special something for when Leah gets older, I've got four hours left. Open a new file, title: "Iron Spider-ine"."

 **"Of course. Opening new file."** KAREN responded

Peter smiled, sitting back

* * *

*Time skip *

"What's left? We've still got at least a thousand infected around the city." Carol asked Nadia

"And this data Cap gained proves our cure will work, KAREN has verified that." Nadia replied

"So we can save Peter?" Laura asked hopefully

"... It will take six hours to make the first batch, Laura. Anyone currently infected is doomed." Nadia said sadly "But once we have this antidote we can make every one in the city immune to this virus, heal anyone recently infected, and end this."

 _"And as for those already infected? I am sad to say, but they will be put down." President Steve Rogers said as he appeared on a holo screen_

"Steve...How can we put them down? They're friends and family." Jessica responded, knowing that her own husband was infected even if he had died by now

 _"As Nadia and Tony have said. In stage three, infected for five hours or longer, they are dead. No saving them, no cure." Steve said sadly "I know it is tough, but it's the truth."_

"Truth hurts still." Carol frowned

 _"SHIELD shall deal with it." he nodded_

"Okay, but what else can we do?" Laura asked

"Where the hell is, Peter?" Laura asked herself, worried for him

* * *

*with Peter*

"How's it going?" Peter asked kindly, looking more like an infected person

 **"File saved, all prepared."** KAREN informed him

Peter walked out of the base, making sure his mark was in place "KAREN. Call Laura."

 **"Un-Understood."** KAREN stuttered, thinking where this was going and dreading the outcome.

Peter came to a stop atop a building, looking down as the call connected. He let out a heavy sigh, looking out to the skyline of New York... his home.

 _"Peter, where are you? What's happened?" Laura picked up_

"Hey babe, how are you?" he joked, sitting on the edge of the building "Listen Laura, we both know there is no way out of this... We've had an awesome run, haven't we? We've come along way from that first team up three years ago, you threatening to cut my head off every ten minutes."

 _"Yeah. I remember. But you never gave up flirting with me." She laughed tearily_

"Hey, I didn't start that until our third team up! And that's because we had to sneak into that weird sex cult and was trying to break the awkward silence!" he laughed, shaking his head "... You remember our first date?"

 _"You mean the sex cult?" she joked_

"Not our first time, out first date." he snickered, remembering what she said. How they had to sleep together while under the influence of said cult, both getting a bit mind fucked, and how it had been awkward after they had finished the mission.

 _"Yes, yes I remember." Laura teared up and sniffed gently "The candle lit picnic atop the Empire State building. I was still annoyed at you carrying me when you web swinged."_

"Where do you think I am right now?" he smiled lovingly

 _"Oh Peter." she gasped softly "... Why did this have to happen? Why... Why do I have to loose someone ELSE I love? My mother. My cousin. Logan... Why?"_

"Laura. It'll be okay." Peter soothed softly "You have Leah. You need to look after our baby girl, raise her right."

 _"I-I don't know if I can." Laura wept._

"Hey, I KNOW you can do it." Peter responded "You are fantastic. Extraordinary. You will be a perfect mother, you can do this."

 _"...I love you, Peter." Laura responded, her sobs could be heard through the call._

"I love you to." he smiled, standing tall "You look after our baby girl, Lar. You raise her right. And who knows? I've come back before. Might go three for three. Be happy my Wolverine, I've gotta do what a Spider does and go down swinging. Love you." he then took out his ear piece and crushed it, sighing

 **"Are you sure this is the right idea, Father?"** KAREN asked **"Maybe we could put you in a cryo freeze, that might halt the infection long enough for the cure to be made."**

"And what if it doesn't, Karen?" Peter asked "Spider-Man is Leah's hero... I won't let her see him become a monster. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be a hero one more time."  
With that Peter turned his back to the edge of the building and held his arms out to the side so he was in a T pose and fell off the building racing towards the crowed of zombies

Look out, here comes the Spider-Man

* * *

*elsewhere*

Laura was stood in the hallway of Avengers Tower, crying softly. The others didn't want to go near her, wanting to give her some space...Honestly, what was there to say?

"Mummy?" Leah asked as she walked in. Laura sniffed and looked at Leah... giving her the biggest hug, while crying "Mummy? What's wrong?" Leah blinked and hugged her

"It. It's your father." Laura whispered, not wanting to say much...wanting to spare Leah the pain.

"Daddy will be fine. He's a hero." Leah smiled

"I know." Was all Laura had to respond

* * *

*Time skip, a few months later*

"It has been months since the 'Infection Disaster', people have been slowly rebuilding their lives. F.E.A.S.T., Parker Industries and the Avengers have been housing homeless and have vaccinated families to prevent this disaster from happening again." Robbie Robertson informed via the Daily Bugle's televisions.

New York was a shell of what it was before, the total of people lost in the 'Infection Disaster' was in the millions.

The graves of civilians were only labelled with headstones as the corpses were disposed of safely so that the virus was thoroughly destroyed, even though the virus died with their hosts. So that the families and populous were kept safe.

Graves of heroes were erected to stand for the honour and duty these brave soldiers stood for in the line of battle:

 **Luke Cage**

 **Clint Barton**

 **Elektra Natchios**

 **Peter Parker**

And many others; these heroes died and were now laid to rest.

The city had waited for itself to calm down, to regain a semblance of normality, before it had started funerals for those who had lost their lives

Coming to the funerals of the heroes were S.H.I.E.L.D., the remaining Avengers, King T'Challa and his family, the Heroes for Hire. And lastly, Laura and Leah. Coming to lay some flowers on the grave of Peter Parker.

Peter was buried next to his Aunt and Uncle. The family was resting here, overlooking New York. No grandiose statue, no grotesque monument. But a simple headstone.  
 **Here lies Peter Parker**  
 **Husband, father and hero**  
 **He had great power and bore great responsibility**

Leah, wearing an expensive and stylish black dress, placed a bouquet of red and blue flowers on his grave, the newest Parker looking sad at the grave

Laura held back her tears, staying strong as she put her hand on Leah's shoulder for support. The two backed up, letting the funeral continue

Many people had been shocked to discover of Leah 's adoption, making her the heir to Parker Indistires when becomes of age, but no drama had been brought up. Carol and Jessica knew that Peter and Laura cared for their adopted daughter. Seeing that family dynamic happen in so short a time. And Leah was like a big sister to Dani, so Jessica didn't mind. KAREN had shown the adoption papers, Peter's last will and his wishes. Laura put her hand on Leah's shoulder, holding her close as they looked on at his grave.

Time ticked away, most people leaving one by one. Pretty soon, all who were left were Leah and Laura. They didn't know if they could leave.

Leah cried softly as she looked at the graves, trying to be brave "Come on Leah, we should get going." Laura whispered "He wouldn't want us to spend all our time crying over him." Leah sniffed and wiped her tears, looking up to her adoptive mother and nodded. Both mother and daughter stood up together and looked one last time back at Peter's grave.

"Goodbye, Daddy." Leah whispered

"Goodbye, Peter." Laura followed. The two walked off, leaving the funeral. The wind blew gently leaving the tree's leaves to rustle.

 **"I hate to disturb you Mother, sister, but I have just finished all plans and construction of Peters final wish."** KAREN said from their bracelets, holograms appearing before them of a suit around Leah's size

"KAREN, what is this?" Laura asked as they saw the suit  
It looked like the classic Iron Spider suit only in blue, the gold a bright yellow instead. Also the mouth area was opened and the eyes where more like the mask of the Wolverine suit. Along the suit where several yellow 'claw mark' details and the suit had claws emerging from the knuckles and feet and then retracting

 **"Father called this Project "Iron Spider-ine"."** she informed **"A suit for Leah if she one day wanted to become a hero."**

"Dad made this? For me?" Leah whispered in shock

Laura blinked and began to laugh while crying. "Peter. You loveable dope."

"... I can be a hero to?!" Leah squealed, bouncing in excitement "I'll be so cool! I'll get to swing through the city like daddy!"

"Yes, it DOES seem like it. But only if you want to." Laura responded. "And you ARE going to have to learn to be one too."

"Yes mummy." Leah pouted softly

"But. I KNOW you're gonna be a great hero, Leah." Laura knelt down and hugged her.

"The ks Mummy." Leah smiled softly, hugging her back... Before she stared at Laura with stats in her eyes "Oooh! Mummy, can we go to Luigi's on the way home?" she asked, wanting a simple pizza. As a girl who grew up on the streets, you could see how she cherished and loved the less expensive options

"Of course we can." Laura chuckled once, loving Leah's innocence, how she was able to find joy in simple things. The two walked hand in hand, going to Luigi's for a family pizza. Laura cast one last look back as they left the graveyard 'Don't keep us waiting too long, Peter.' she thought

Our full focus returns to the grave; staring at the name 'Peter Parker'...before we travel deep into the ground.

Deep, deep, deep.

And deeper still.

Through the dark damp earth, the freezing cold and then felt the heat within the Earth's core...Emerging right into the Inferno.

The roaring screams of a sextillion-sextillion souls echoed as flames erupted around them, demons flying and laughing, shades of humans lashed with sorrow and despair by their demonic jailers and all the while, one demon was laughing, reveling in the victory he had won.

"YES! AT LAST! HAHAHAHAHA!" The demon laughed proudly. It was Mephisto. The Devil himself. "FINALLY! I have it! I have HIS soul!" Reaching over to the valley of souls, he saw a single figure. A naked and ensnared Peter Parker. He had claimed the soul of Spider-Man. One of, if not, THE purest souls in existence. He had caged him in order to gloat, contain and corrupt this hero as he saw fit. Peter was kept in a burning white-hot iron bird cage with thorns protruding inwards like an iron maiden. But he wasn't screaming, he was focusing.

Mephisto was about to start gloating.  
How, years ago he started a plan. He made a deal with Peter so that when he died he'd gain his soul, corrupt it into the ultimate weapon, and take over not only hell but earth as well  
... However he stopped himself when he noticed Peter did not seem to be in pain

"What? Why? Why aren't you in PAIN? You should be WRITHING in agony and torture! *I OWN YOU!*" Mephisto grabbed the cage and rattled it, trying to grab Peter's attention

 **Crack**

"Sorry... But that's not true." Peter said simply as he flexed his body, the cage cracking

"Not. Possible. How? HOW?" Mephisto backed up as the white-hot iron broke and shot out like bullets, stabbing itself into Mephisto's face and hands

Peter fell to the floor, the smoke of hell swirling around his feet "Listen you piece of shit. You won my soul through some stupid deal I don't remember? Okay, fine. But the woman I love is up there waiting for me to come back. She gives me courage and strength. And with her is a little girl, to her I am the greatest hero ever. I'm not going to let you twist me into anything, I have a reason to fight back."  
As he spoke the darkness twisted and shifted, a new costume forming around Peter

It was black, made of the black wrought iron that formed within hell, it warped and formed around Peter, fitting close like Dr Doom's armour, but with a blood red spider on his chest that went over his shoulders and down to his hips. Small spikes emerged from his shoulders, down to his arms and ended at his knuckles. His eyes were a glowing blood red and glaring right at Mephisto.

"You. You can't. You won't defeat ME!" Mephisto hissed and turned into a bloody mist.

"Last I checked, Hell's a revolving door." Peter responded, getting ready in his fighting stance "Sooner or later I'm getting out of here, a little girl is waiting for her hero to come back home. Until then... I'm gonna make your life... Well I'd say hell, but we're already here." Peter Parker, the Sensational Spider-Man, threatened/quipped with a grin

* * *

*with the authors*

 _Both Grey and Ghost were still standing, panting and exhausted._

 _They had reverted out of their transformed states and had beaten all the zombies that tried to get them._

 _"That was beautiful." Luna sniffed_

 _"Yeah. It was." Catherine agreed, passing a tissue to Luna and used one of her own._

 _"Grey." Ghost panted, turning to his friend_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I hate zombies." Ghost sighed as they could relax._

 _"I wonder what we will see next year." Luna smiled_

 _"Oooh! Maybe the X-Men and Vampires?" Catherine grinned making the guy's heads collide with walls and for them to sigh in defeat_


End file.
